post_kaiju_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Mekanoid
'''Mekanoid '''is a forgotten project and a rebuilt mecha used by MechaZero101. Personality Makanoid retains his human mind, and the same personality. Mekanoid is good willed and determined, although is usually cocky. He is also over-protective of his older sister for some reason. Mekanoid is also a fan of adventuring. History Creation '''Project : Meka '''was a project conducted by humans in order to transport a human's consciousness into a robotic body, a gigantic one. Although no one was willing to be experimenting on, the government used force and captured two innocent siblings, one aged 26 and the other 22. They were experimented on for months, and they're consciousness was transported into the robotic bodies....But they were motionless. Believing the experiment was a failure, the government threw the subjects in the ocean, and were forgotten ever since the Gior invaded. Awakening Decades later, the subjects awoke, and went on land, they were rusty and damaged, but none the less, alive. They struggled to survive, while not needing water nor food to sustain themselves, they had to not get caught by any of the thriving factions, over time, both siblings started to gather and steal equipment, especially from left-over mechas, factories and storages to upgrade themselves and make weapons for each other, Mekanoid based his body off of Jet Jaguar due to him being one of his favorite mechs. Upon effectively upgrading their robotic bodies, the two set out for the moon to explore it and perhaps find some technology. They flew over to the moon in 3 days time, and upon reaching, found some interesting tech, and even explored the caves of the satellite, only to find multiple glowing reddish-pink crystals, which were discovered to be able to charge up machines for an extended period of time, after finishing, the two headed back for Earth. Having had enough of exploring, the two dug up a deep cave, and closed it shut with a almost unbreakable gate made from a metal that they've acquired on the moon. Inside what they now call home, they had everything they need, super computers linked to most galactic channels, generators powered up by those Neo Crystals, the energy-filled crystals they've found on space, which also powered their bodies. Although, they were afraid of going outside, scared that they'd get caught. Abilities * '''Martial Arts: '''Mekanoid is a highly trained martial artist, having spent 10 years of Judo, and 5 years of freestyle combat. * '''Laser Popper: '''A laser blaster can pop out of his wrist, it can fire golden laser beams which are fairly strong. ** '''Freeze Beam: '''From the same blaster, he can fire a blue beam that freezes anything on contact. ** '''Fire Spitter: '''From the same blaster, he can fire a red beam of pure heat, which does damage and increases the temperature of anything it comes into contact witch. * '''Electric Fists: '''Mekanoid can coat his fists and legs in electricity in order to deal more damage. * '''Optical Jade Cutter Beams: '''He is able to fire thin, green beams from his eyes. * '''Driller Arm: '''He is able to form his arms into drills that can mine through the toughest matter. * '''Saw Arm: '''He is also able to form his arms into saws made out of plasma. * '''Wrist Blades: '''He also possesses a retractable wrist blade on both arms, it greatly resembles the Energy Sword from Halo, having two blades that make up the weapon. ** '''Laser Blade: '''The same blade can be turned into a red, laser sword which is much more powerful. * '''Flight: '''He is capable of flight via a rocket on his back accompanied by smaller thrusters and rockets from his feet and palms, which stabilize his flight. He was able to reach the moon in 3 days, making him very fast. * '''Missiles: '''His should pads are able to unleash multiple missiles. Trivia * His design is made by Matt Frank. Category:Mecha Category:Robots Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Kaiju capable of travel through space Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:MechaZ101's Characters